


A New Age, Same Old Conflict

by SterekTheSourwolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Coruscant, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi, Korriban, Lightsaber Battles, Lothal, Lycon (Planet), M/M, Minor Character Death, Misuse of the Force, New Jedi Order, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Padawan, Peacekeepers, Psychological Torture, Sad Derek Hale, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sith, Space Battles, Tatooine, The Force, War, various planets, various star wars species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTheSourwolf/pseuds/SterekTheSourwolf
Summary: While the Jedi begin to restore peace to a galaxy years after the fall of the First Order and the reformation of the Republic (Again ugh); dangerous enemies begin to plot to overthrow the new Jedi Order.  All the while, Jedi Knight Stiles Stillinski struggles with past demons, and feelings that he believed he would never feel again.





	1. A basic mission

"Why do you think the council summoned us master?" asked Liam as he fiddles with his lightsaber. Scott tells me he only does that when he is nervous. 

"I am sure it is nothing bad Liam; It's probably just to send us on a humanitarian mission." answers Scott, but we both know the council would not send two knights and two padawans on a simple humanitarian mission unless there is something of high risk or importance. But saying this would only cause the young padawan to grow more nervous, so lying seems to be the better option for now.

I assume that Deaton had assigned Liam to Scott because of Scott's caring nature that can help balance the nervous padawan. Deaton is good at selecting the right master for padawans. I thought he was wrong with the padawan he chose me, but it worked out in the end.

"You summoned me Derek?" I turn to see Erica with a sly grin thinking she was able to sneak behind me without me noticing. Judging by the yelp from Liam I can assume that he did not notice my padawan sneaking behind us. "Yes, the council has a mission for us." Erica nods and falls in with us as we approach the council chamber. I am happy that I decided to accept a padawan learner, but it required some convincing by Scott.

FLASHBACK

"Derek come oooon." Scott whines yet again trying to convince me to take on a padawan. he has been at this for a month now, and it is starting to get annoying.

"Scott for the last time no." I say knowing that the conversation still is not over. "But it's our duty to train the next generation of Jedi, and I have a feeling you would make a great teacher even if you seem to have a constant look of constipation." Scott says with a grin. I would leave, but I would have to come back eventually. Sometimes I regret agreeing to share quarters with Scott in the wing built for the knights to inhabit. It is located closer to the main temple entrance in order to allow Jedi knights to respond more rapidly in case of attack.

"Scott" I say with the agitation clear in my voice. The young Lycon still won't back down. "ok how about this, you agree to take on a padawan, and I will get Deaton to agree to let you pass them off if you cannot deal with them, but you have to give it an honest try." Scott is pulling out all the stops this time, but if anyone could convince our old master to go along with this it would be Scott. I grumble out a "Fine" and try to ignore him as he does a little happy dance.

"Awesome! I gotta go tell Stiles!" he says as he finished his weird dance and runs out of the room to find Stiles. 

"What did I just agree to, ugh" I say as I fall onto by bed.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was apprehensive at first due to Erica's....unique personality, but she eventually grew on me. Scott still hasn't let me forget that he is responsible for me getting a padawan, or the fact of how 'extremely moody' I was when I first received my padawan. Stiles had dubbed be a 'Sourwolf' which I thought was stupid because Scott was the Lycon not me. I shove the memory back down so I do not have to give a reason for my emotions being in a state of sorrow due to just thinking of him before everything happened.

As we enter the council chamber only masters Deaton, Morrell, and Martin are present. 'this is strange' I think. I look to Scott and can tell he is thinking the same thing. This isn't gonna be good.

"Knights Hale and Mccall, we have a mission for you." And Marin right to the point. "There has been a number of pirate raids on settlements on Lothal, and the local authorities are having trouble quelling them. We would like you to go and see if your presence there could possible stop them, but if it does not them try to protect the settlers." two knights and their padawans to handle pirates? Scott beats me to the question. "Why send two knights and their padawan learners to handle some loose pirates?" Scott directs the question to the three masters, but has his eyes locked on Lydia. She usually gives clear answers unlike masters Morrell or Deaton.

"It would give your padawans some combat experience if it comes to that, and you have both had experience with the leader of the pirates before, Harris." both me and Scott flinch at the name. Harris is a brutal weequay that they have faced before, but he is not the reason they flinched. It is who had been a pain in Harris's rear when he was still alive. 

"when do we leave?" I ask in order to keep from thinking about my former friend who was killed in a betrayal by a fellow Jedi. "Right away, the transport is waiting in hanger two. Danny will be your pilot" Master Deaton answers. we bow our heads and make our way to the hanger.

Liam begins fiddling with this lightsaber the second we leave the council chamber. "Liam everything will be ok. Me and knight hale have fought these pirates before. We know what to do, and I have confidence in your abilities. You will be fine." Scott tells his padawan in an attempt to calm his mind. It seems to work because Liam stops fiddling with his saber. 

I look to Erica to see if she is nervous, but if anything she looks excited. This is one of her first missions out since Theo's betrayal and threat against her for stopping him from detonating a bomb inside the temple. 

When we arrive in hanger two Danny is prepping the shuttle for takeoff with knight Boyd waiting outside the shuttle. "what are you doing here?" Erica asks as she runs u[ to Boyd and give him a hug. "I had a reliable source tell me that you were leaving" he says as he gives her a peck on her cheek. "When will you be back?" he asks with worry evident in his voice. "I don't know." she replies with a frown. "Well give me a call when you are on your way back ok?" he asks with a puppy look on his face. "I will" she responds as she hugs him tighter. 

I am very happy that the Order is a lot looser with their rules on relationships. It makes things more pleasant. "When you two love birds are done we would like to head out!" shouts Liam from inside the shuttle. "Oh bite me! Your'e just sad that Hayden is on a cargo run!" Erica shouts as she boards the shuttle. Oh boy this is going to be a long mission I think as a board the shuttle behind my padawan, waving to Boyd as the shuttle door closes.


	2. An old Enemy gets his revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi arrive at Lothal and encounter someone who they had not expected to see. A Jedi falls.

While the rest of the group meditates on our way to Lothal, I cannot focus. I keep thinking back to when it happened. When we were betrayed and lost a dear friend. I am trying to focus on anything, but that day where Stiles died. I even try focusing on the hum of the ship in the background. Not even the constant whirring of the ship while at light speed is enough to distract me from the memory.

Flashback

It had been a nice day at the temple. Stiles, Scott, and I had just finished up a little combat training against each other. Stiles won as usual. He may be barely able to focus enough to properly meditate, but he is one of the best duelers that the temple has produced. He is even on par with most if not all of the members of the Jedi council. 

"Well that was fun. Now if you guys will excuse me, I am going to go see my boyfriend." Stiles beams as he runs off presumable to find Theo. Ever since they started dating Stiles seems to be happier than he had been in a while. I was happy for him, even if I was a little jealous.

"Well I gotta go too. I told Liam that I would meet up with him to help him with his fighting technique. See you later." Scott says as he runs off to find his padawan. 

I decided to head to the library to do some reading up on the history of the Sith. The Sith had always interesting, and as the old adage goes, know thy enemy.

After about 15 minutes of reading my communicator goes off. "Yes Erica?" it was nothing strange for Erica to randomly call me to ask for random training. I learned early on with her that a training regiment for her was not the best way to help her train. It may not be the most traditional way of training a padawan, but the new Order had never been about keeping with all of the traditions of the old Order.

"Master it's Theo he is trying to set off a bomb in the temple! Were in the West Wing. He has Stiles in restraints and gagged. Alert Mason! get temple security here now! I am going to try and delay him." 

"Wait ERICA!" I try to say only to be met by static. I quickly call Mason, and start to sprint toward the West Wing.

"Yes Knight Hale, what can I do for you?" Mason greeted.

"Mason get security to the west wing of the temple Theo is attempting to set off a bomb. I am en route, and my padawan is trying to delay him. He has Stiles!" I shout into my comm. I do not even give mason a chance to respond before I close the line, and continue sprinting toward the West Wing

I arrive to see something that still scares me to this day. Theo and Erica fighting close quarters with their sabers causing a blue glow to shine off of their faces. Stiles in restraints with a head wound from where he had most likely been struck by Theo. On the floor close by I see a trigger sitting on the ground, most likely the detonation device.

I jump into action and light up my saber. When Theo sees me coming toward him he uses Erica's temporary distraction to throw her into a support pillar. As our sabers clash. I can only say one thing "Why!". 

"Because this is more fun!" he says. He seems deranged, psychotic. 

"The Jedi have no place in the universe anymore! They should have never returned after the rise of the Empire!" He was saying something very similar to what I had heard before. 

"Peter has corrupted you." I say as we continue to clash in an effort to get the detonator. 

"Peter showed me the truth! he says as he knocks my saber out of my hand and lifts me in the air chocking me. He laughs as he walks toward the detonator.

Before he can reach it he is thrown back. I fall to the floor and look up to see Stiles pulling himself onto his feet and kicking the detonator toward me. 

"Oh you little shit" he grumbles. I grab the detonator from the ground and crush it to prevent him from getting it back.

"NOOO!" He shouts, but before he retaliates Mason and other temple guards finally arrive. 

"Sorry we are late. We wanted to evacuate before we got here." Mason says as he and his guards light up their yellow sabers.

"This isn't over" Theo growls out as he runs and grabs Stiles who was trying to slowly move back toward me. he has his saber lit and up against Stiles throat. Theo pulls out a smaller explosive with his other hand. 

"Stay back or I will set this off" Theo growls as he begins to back toward a window. 

"It's over Theo you have no where to go!" I shout as I slowly get closer, but not too close so not to cause him to detonate the bomb.

All Theo does is smirk and looks toward Erica "I will have my revenge" he sneers. Then he hits the button on the bomb and throws it as he pulls Stiles with him out the window. I react use the force to throw the bomb into further out the window a good distance past the temple.

The guards run toward the window to look to where Stiles and Theo fell to run back as a ship rises. Theo and Stiles stand on a loading ramp on the ship. 

Before I can react Theo rapidly moves to impale Stiles with his lightsaber and throws him behind him on the ship. His body falling behind him. All he does is smirk and walks in as the boarding ramp closes. 

All I can do is sit there in shock.

End of Flashback

"Derek get up and hurry to the cockpit." Erica says as she runs to the cockpit. What now?

I get up and make my way to the overly crowded cockpit and hear the end of a transmission. "Please hurry!"

"What was that?" I ask Scott.

He turns to me "It was the elected representative of Lothal. He says that there is a settlement under attack, and their authorities are being overwhelmed. He sent us the coordinates" Scott says as Danny inputs the coordinates we received. 

"You guys might want to get ready. We'll be there in three minutes. I'll let you off about a hundred meters from the settlement. I'll stay in low orbit until you need me." Danny says as he lowers the craft into the atmosphere. We all return to the belly of the craft and prepare for a fight. 

"Ok so were going to see if we can solve this through peaceful negotiations first, but if you have to, defend yourself and the settlers. Be mindful of your surroundings; do not let the pirates get the drop on you." Scott says to the padawans in a tone that is not usually used by the Lycon. His Alpha was showing in his little soap box speech.

"We're approaching the surface. I am not going to land in case they have any means of disabling the craft. Opening the pad now, be careful!" Danny says from the cockpit.

We jump out of the shuttle and approach the village. 

It is eerily quiet when we enter the village. Which causes us to be on our toes for possible ambush. Then we see movement in front of us.

"Ahhh Jedi's Hale and Mccall! How nice it is to see you again!" Harris shouts as he stops his approach toward us. His two escorts step in front of him in an attempt to shield him from us if needed.

"Harris, why are you here?" Scott asks deciding to jump right to the issue at hand. 

"Oh I was just acquainting myself with the lovely people of this planet." Harris says with a slight laugh.

I sense him hiding something. I look to Scott and realize that he senses it too. There's something larger at play here, but what is it?

"Harris, we request that you cease hostilities with the planet. Lothal's government is willing to pay you a one time payment of spice if you agree to halt attacks on their settlements." Scott says. This is why Scott is the diplomat. He can word it so that Harris sees no other option unless he wants to fight four Jedi.

"How about no" What? before I can think more his men train their weapons on us and open fire. 

We all react fast and get our sabers out and deflect the incoming fire. Me and Scott pair off with our padawans and begin to fight off pirates who are jumping out of houses.

As we fight off the pirates I see Harris making his way toward Scott, who is currently fighting off a group of pirates with Liam, with an electric staff. 

"SCOTT! Look out!" I shout as I fend off against another group of pirates.

Scott easily knocks Harris's weapons out of his hand and uses him to get the remaining pirates to surrender.

"Now Harris, Tell your men to drop their weapons and leave." Scott says in his Alpha tone again and holds his saber to Harris's throat. Harris gestures to his men to leave. Once we are sure that they are gone Scott removes his saber.

"Now tell us why you are really here. Your'e hiding something." I say as I stare him down.

"We we're hired by a man named t- " before he can finish he is lifted in the air slowly being chocked. we follow Harris's gaze behind us to someone we hoped to never see again. 

Standing there with two others in dark robes is Theo.

"Well, Well, how nice it is to see you again Derek, Scott." Theo says with a strange atmosphere around him.

Me and Scott draw our sabers and our padawans do the same. "Danny get down here fast. Danny? Danny come in."

"Oh your little shuttle is currently in a million pieces in the atmosphere. He put up a good fight." Theo taunts. This causes all of us to barely be able to contain our anger. Me and Scott had already been having a hard time, but his taunt made it even harder.

I can sense Erica's fear, apparently Theo can too.

"Are you scared young padawan?" Theo asks with a sick grin as he looks toward Erica. Erica stands her ground. I no longer sense fear from her, but a hardened determination.

This causes the smirk to disappear off of Theo's face. He and his padawans draw their sabers.

"Erica, Liam you take the two unknown Sith. Derek, lets take Theo." Scott says with a barely controlled rage. With the game plan set we jump into action.

Liam and Scott quickly engage the two Sith in rapid dueling, while Scott charges ahead of me to engage Theo. Theo reveals another lightsaber as Scott engages him. We are locked into close combat against Theo who has gained more power since the last time I fought him, but so have I. 

As we fight I look over and see Erica is doing well against her opponent while Liam and his opponent seem equally matched. She fights vicious, but Liam fights with a cool head that seems to be counteracting her fury.

Our fight with Theo seems to be evenly matched. I hear a yell and look to my left to see that Erica had gotten in a fatal blow on the man she was dueling.

This enrages Theo to the point he uses the force to throw me and Scott back dozens of meters away. When I look up I see Theo is attacking Erica. I get up and run toward them, but before I can get there Theo uses Erica's exhaustion to his advantage and disarms her. He holds his saber to her throat and looks at me. I stop in fear of what he might do. I hope that Liam can beat the girl he is fighting without Theo noticing and get him away from Erica. 

"Well Derek, looks like I have someone you care about at the end of my blade again." Theo taunts as he moves his blade closer to Erica. With me and Scott both too far away to be able to get him away from Erica, we ar eat his mercy.

"The house on the furthest end of the village" is all Theo says before he stabs his saber through Erica's heart.

As Theo and his padawan retreat, I drop to my knees and do something I haven't done since my sister was killed. I weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!  
> Comments and critiques wanted!  
> Updates will be random FYI.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques welcome! I hope you enjoy! The mission may get a little bumpy.........


End file.
